youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AestheticGamer aka Dusk Golem
Ryan Stanford, better known online as AestheticGamer or DuskGolem, is an American YouTuber who primarily focuses on video game walkthroughs. His AestheticGamer identity comes from his love of finding great artistic styles in the games he plays. History As of January, 2014, AestheticGamer has rebooted his YouTube channel and started from scratch, re-editing all of his old videos and many new ones as well. According to him, this was done in part to respond to YouTube's recent changes, as well a desire to put more effort into his videos, and become overall more accessible. Ryan is also known for doing various live streams, usually to play through games, watch films, or just socialize. His attitude in streams is usually of that of being pretty open-minded and fun-loving, but he can have flairs of a temper, particularly when the chat is acting up. His official persona is that either of a strange and creepy doodle of a Face he drew when dead-tired on a stream once, or that of a chibi version of Seto from Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon. That said, his actual look has been shown before. Ryan is 6 foot, has brunette hair, blue eyes, and notable for baby cheeks that make him look a lot younger than he actually is. He claims that popularity is not his main goal, though it can be nice. He started doing this as a personal hobby, and the moderate success has come as a surprise to him, but he'll continue doing what he's doing as he enjoys doing it. He plays games occasionally with other people, mostly close friends, but other honorable mentions go to Cryaotic and Megaman765. Games Played * Corpse Party: Blood Covered * ''Fatal Frame'' series: ** Fatal Frame ** Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly ** Fatal Frame III: The Tormented ** Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen (a.k.a. Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse) * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon * Hyperdimension Neptunia * Left 4 Dead 2 * Mad Father * Nanashi no Game (a.k.a. The Nameless Game) * Siren: Blood Curse List Of Subscriber Milestones *Ryan Hit 5,000 Subscribers On March 16, 2012. *Ryan Hit 10,000 Subscribers On January 25, 2013. *Ryan Hit 15,000 Subscribers On March 28, 2013. *Ryan Hit 20,000 Subscribers On September 28, 2013. *Ryan Hit 25,000 Subscribers On January 24, 2015. Quotes Recurring * "Hey, everyone! This is Dusk Golem, aka, AestheticGamer, and today..." * *raspberry* * "Yai" from Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon * first encountering the ghostly arm entities in the train station bathrooms; as he finally notices them "Eh… Oh, what the—?!" * the arms reach out to attack him "Back, you f**king arms!" * heads back into a segment with extremely-fragile flooring "I almost forgot about that!" * the sky overhead quickly turns from night to day "Daylight!" * "…Chicken…Man…?" from Left 4 Dead 2 Custom Survival Map: McDonald's * "Holdin' out McDonald's! Coach is happy." * Megaman765 (as Coach): w/ GameBroAdvanced; standing in front of the counter Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Ding-dong? Jason "GameBroAdvanced" (as Nick): behind the counter Yes! Hello, welcome to McDonald's! How many I help you? Megaman765 (as Coach): Yeah, um… Uhhhh… GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): his golf club at him, without actually hitting him Sometime today, buddy! Megaman765 (as Coach): Uh—''second time, Nick's golf club actually hits Coach.—''Ow! Coach: Oh—excuse me?! EXCUSE ME?!?! Megaman765 (as Coach): up laughing GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): few seconds later; still annoyed That's what you get, for—you take way too, damn long! shoots Nick with his shotgun. Nick: Damn! GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): Megaman765 Oh, f**k you! Nick: Coach …you suck at shooting. * Megaman765 (as Coach): Ryan accidentally shoots him Ow, watch your shots! Ryan "AestheticGamer" (as Ellis): Well … Sor-ry! You're in the way, fatty! up laughing No I'm jus' kidding…! Megaman765 (as Coach): he and GameBroAdvanced stop laughing from Ryan's remark b*tch! AestheticGamer (as Ellis): I know. GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): Ryan You're a little asshole! AestheticGamer (as Ellis): laughing I'm sorry…! Custom Survival Map: The Final Cut * Jason "GameBroAdvanced" (as Nick): a movie poster stand Hey, look, guys! We're famous! Ryan "AestheticGamer" (as Ellis): [looks to see the poster for The Final Cut'']'' Oh, you're right! There's a movie based on what's about to happen in our actual lives! GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): Yeah! AestheticGamer (as Ellis): Wow, that's pretty mind-f**king. * ["playing" Ring Around the Rosie with a Tank to distract it] "Ring around the rosie, pocket full of f**k!" * GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): I swear … if I get pounced by a Hunter… pounced by a Hunter Oh, speak of the devil! AestheticGamer (as Ellis): the Hunter off Oh, speaking of the devil! chuckles GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): …Ow. * saving Mangame from the Tank; moves to revive them… "Tank is dead. I'm also healing Mangame—''a Charger rams into him and starts pounding Ryan—Oh, ''f**k! A Charger?!" * things get seriously chaotic in the stairway, including a Tank "This is just a frenzy of fun!" * GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): [realizing that there are two Tanks running rampent in the stairway] Wha—there're two Tanks?!?! AestheticGamer(as Ellis): There are two Tanks! … GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): TWO Tanks! Waah! … Man, we were f**ked when that happened! Custom Campaign: Questionable Ethics * Ryan "AestheticGamer" (as Coach): Where are all these Special Infected coming from? Jacob "Lefty/ThatOneLefty" (as Ellis): Well, you see, when a mommy—when a mommy zombie and a— AestheticGamer: him, laughing Shut up, Jacob! * AestheticGamer (as Coach): knocking down a painting to find a Tank on the other side What the f**k?! Ahhh! away, limping and wimpering, as the Tank busts through and pursues him (Coach: I'm gonna—oh, sh*t! Back it up!) Shane "Robot Randy" (as Rochelle): Jason—no, Ryan—what'd you do? Tank follows and incapacitates Ryan, and proceeds to attack the others. Ryan, what did you do?! AestheticGamer (as Coach): weakly from the scare You guys shoulda seen it…! Robot Randy (as Rochelle): Was he—Was he hiding behind a painting or something? AestheticGamer (as Coach): Yes, he was! * AestheticGamer (as Coach): the second stage's first elevator; when the game lags and drops Ryan over the pit surrounding the elevator What the f**k?! lets out a brief death rattle before actually dying from the impact. What?!?! Jason "GameBroAdvanced" (as Nick): realizing Ryan, what the—hell happened?! * "These are so scary! … This is scary as f**k!" * "Okay, I'm ready to face a Tank or two! Or three, maybe, if the game really hates us now…" * AestheticGamer (as Coach): There seems to be a lot of Special Infected coming… if on cue, the Tank music plays. AestheticGamer (as Coach): disbelief Really…?! * from a Witch "No no no, you're not gettin' me, you f**kin' b*tch!" * "What the hell—?! Guys! This door was a trap! ['''GameBroAdvanced (as Nick)': Oh, sh*t!]'' This door was a f**king trap!" * "I have the worst luck w/ Witches in this map!" from Nanashi no Game/The Nameless Game * "Hey, who saw that coming? 'cause I'' sure didn't!" * ''enemy suddenly—''very ''suddenly—starts moving toward him; startled "AH! uh,—I—I can't move! Oh, yes I can; I'm not ready for this!" * "He's actually running at us!" from Siren: Blood Curse * seeing Melissa Gale sacrifice herself to defeat the Maggot Shibito "Okay, that is very...dark...? ...Anyways, onward!" External links/See also * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGB_qPE0VIk Fan-made video of made from some of AestheticGamer's Left 4 Dead 2 multiplayer videos] Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers